1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical switch and optical switch array used in optical communication and the like.
2. Related Background Art
A conventionally known optical switch is described in, e.g., “Vertical Mirrors Fabricated by Deep Reactive Ion Etching for Fiber-Optic Switching Applications”, J. Microelectromechanical System Vol. 6, 1997, p. 277–p. 285. The optical switch described in this reference switches by inserting and retracting a mirror attached to the end of a support arm into and from an optical path by using an electrostatic actuator.